newewffandomcom-20200213-history
Luf
Luf é uma das maiores lendas da antiga EWF,um grande wrestler e um grande amigo de Evan Miller . Luf chegou até msm a ser GM da Smackdown por um tempo. Luf foi apenas United States Champion na Antiga EWF,mas é lembrado por todos pelo seu carisma e senso de humor O 1° United States Champion! Luf foi o 1° United States Champion da história da EWF ao ganha-lo no 1° PPV, o Over the Limit 2012 e depois começou a ter uma rivalidade com L-Test, que resultou em uma Match no Raw #5, onde Luf conseguiu vencer e depois os 2 tiveram outra Match no Raw #6, dessa vez com o Title em jogo e dessa vez L-Test conseguiu vencer, tirando assim o United States Championship de Luf Luf continou lutando nos Raws e teve sua última vitória em um Raw, no Raw de N°7, onde L-Test foi o Special Guest Referee e atrapalhou o seu adversário, ajudando assim, Luf à vencer Losing Streak Luf começou sua Losing Streak a patir do Raw #8, onde ele e outros 5 wrestlers disputaram o 1° Contender ao EWF Championship, porém Luf não saiu vitorioso e no Raw #9 Luf participou de uma 6 Man Tag Team Match, mas seu grupo perdeu por DQ, pois seus 2 parceiros se recusaram à lutar e então Evan Miller apareceu e lhes demititu e anunciou que no Raw #10, os 4 que restaram se enfrentariam em uma Fatal 4 Way, onde mais uma vez Luf não saiu vitorioso Luf só retornou à lutar no Raw #13, onde foi derrotado por Canon Cesaro e no Raw #14 teve uma Re-Match, onde dessa vez perdeu por DQ, pois Jhown Punk invadiu e atacou Cesaro com seu GTS... (depois também atacou Luf com o GTS) Luf no Raw #15 participou da 20 Man Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao EWF Championship, mas foi logo o 5° Eliminado e no Raw #16 foi derrotado em segundos por Haurock... 0-7 O Retorno Durante o Explosive Night #7, Steven Seagal saiu derrotado mais uma vez pelo United States Champion, Daniel Bryan, mas no final lhe atacou só que Luf apareceu para salvar Bryan, fazendo Steven recuar, então no Explosive Night #8, Luf e Seagal se enfrentaram em uma Over the Top Rope Challenge, onde Luf conseguiu sair vitorioso. Na semana seguinte, Luf recebeu um Title Shot ao United States Championship de Daniels Bryan, porém não conseguiu derrota-lo. No Explosive Night #10, Luf e Steven Seagal se enfrentaram na 1° Flag Match da EWF, onde Steven Seagal conseguiu sair vitorioso Na ExplosiveMania, Master, Seagal, Luf, Shannon, Suicide e Bryan participaram de uma Money in the Bank Ladder Match, mas durante a Match, Luf teve que ser retirado de maca da arena, devido um Powerbomb recebido de Seagal pra cima de uma das Ladders... Após ExplosiveMania No Explosive Night #11 (Old School) durante um seguimento no Backstage, Luf encontrou Jhony Slater e foi convencido à lutar ao seu lado no Explosive Night #12 na Tag Team Turmoil Match pelos vagos Tag Team Championships, porém eles sairam derrotados No Explosive Night #13, Luf participou da Feast or Fired Match, mas não venceu e no Explosive Night #14 participou de uma Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Championship, mas novamente saiu derrotado... The J.O.B. Squad Após diversas derrotas e começarem à até serem deixados de lado de eventos... Luf, X-Hunico e Bruno Cena, resolveram se juntar e formar a "The J.O.B. Squad", que atacou Leone após sua defesa do United States Championship no Extreme Rules e roubaram seu Title, porém no Explosive Night #15 lhe enfrentaram em uma 3 on 1 Handicap Match, onde levaram uma grande surra e no Explosive Night #16 perderam mais uma vez ao enfrentarem Shannon Moore, Wade Barrett e Felipe Paulo em uma 6 Man Tag team Match Luf ainda participou da 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal do Summerslam 2014, mas foi eliminado logo ao pisar no ringue, conseguindo um incrível recorde de eliminação mais rápida... 1 segundo! No Velocity #4, The J.O.B. Squad apareceu, Bruno Cena disse que iria atrás de mudanças e em seguida derrotou Jhonata Rose, mas X-Hunico começou a zombar da situação, dizendo que lutar no Velocity era coisa de perdedores e que derrotar um wrestler da ECW não era mudança... Cena e Hunico começaram a discutir e marcaram pro Explosive Night #21, uma luta entre eles, Loser Leaves e com Luf de Special Guest Referee... após isso, X-Hunico ainda atacou Cena, mas no final Cena conseguiu levar a melhor com um Avalanche Attitude Adjustment Então finalmente chegou o Explosive Night #21, onde Cena derrotou X-Hunico, que então foi demitido e depois Cena ainda atacou Luf, o Speciel Referee da Match Após não ter mais utilidade para a empresa, poucos dias antes do Explosive Night #23 foi demitido (14 de Agosto de 2014, com a maior demissão da história do Main Roster) Aparição já como Aposentado Luf, participou da 2015 Royal Rumble Match, onde bateu o recorde de eliminação mais rápida da história ao ser eliminado por Carlos Shadows com inacreditavel 1 segundo, e Luf ainda começou a comemorar do lado de fora o fato de ter batido o recorde Alcunha *"The Masterpiece" Conquistas *1x United States Champion